Crimson Scales: Hunt of the Black Heart
by gandalf42
Summary: Join the adventure in search of the legendary Black Heart Diamond! join a tale of Adventure, Action and Vengence
1. Chapter 1

One Piece: Crimson Scale Pirates

Summary: a boy rumoured to be Crocodile's son, takes to the seas in search of the famed Black Heart, a diamond rumoured to be a fragment of the lost Pirate Crown. Making friends and enemies along the way. Lee Alligator Red will eventually face the man who ruined his life, the person who gave him the power over sand.

Crocodile.

**OC form!**

_**Okay guys my first One Piece OC fic! Now I will only accept five characters for the Crimson Scales but I will be accepting other Characters for other roles. So I will use Alligator as a example.**_

_**Name: Lee Alligator Red**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Appearance: considered a handsome child with liquid green eyes and messy black hair, Alligator is known to attract unwanted attention from other Pirates and criminals. Thankfully his lanky frame and his left Hook Hand generally stop any wicked thoughts. His attire consists of a sleeveless white button up shirt and black slacks with brown leather laced shoes. He also has a fur coat that is sometimes draped over his shoulders. This makes many accidentally mistake him as Crocodile.**_

_**Personality: a very calm and focused individual, Alligator can sometimes appear distant and cold. However he is known to have a positive outlook on life and does his best to cheer someone up if they are feeling down. Alligator is completely different when angered, this is when he most resembles the man he despises most. He literally becomes a power house of unnatural strength, it is belived that his anger is the source of his power.**_

_**Fighting style: Hand to Hand Combat**_

_**Devil Fruit: Sand Fruit**_

_**Powers: Alligator can control sand and even become sand. Though he rarely uses such a gift or curse depending how you look upon it, believing that he should use his own strength and not that of a Devil Fruit. His common attacks are Deserto Spada (Desert Blade)and Deserto Arashi (Desert Storm) both aim to hold a enemy in place so Alligator can land a killing blow. He has other attacks in his arsenal but he has yet to go all out in battle.**_

_**History: This will be told in a special chapter. ( this is optional if you wish for your character to have a Chapter dedicated to their past then send me the details in a PM) **_

_**Okay then just to say this fic will eventually enter Canon. Now that's all out of the way, I hope to see some characters soon!**_

_**Gandalf42 out for now! **_


	2. Final Cast Update!

One Piece: Crimson Scale Pirates

_**Hey guys just to say that the Crimson Scales positions are now closed! I will still be accepting OC's but they will not be part of the crew but will still appear in the story during one of the Arcs.**_

_**Anyway here is the Crimson Pirates!**_

_**Crimson Pirates:**___

_**Lee Alligator Red: Captain of the Phantom Anthem**_

_**Sora: Unofficial First mate and sentry**_

_**Bana Harumi: Seamstress and Puppet Mistress**_

_**Ren Wistalia: Combat specialist **_

_**Jaylen Beirns: Sniper **_

_**Reinforce Yukimura: Demolition expert**_

_**Okay I will upload the story as soon as possible but keep sending in OC's because they might make a appearance later on! **_

_**Gandalf42 Out for now!**_


	3. Prolouge: Fragment of the Future

One Piece: Crimson Scale Pirates

_**Prologue: Fragment of the Future**_

_The Marinefold _

_The Crowd roared as the Marines clamped the chains to his arms and neck. His hair was damp with blood and he felt the cuts reopen on his chest._

_It had been just two days since his capture and already they were executing him as soon as possible. Jade green eyes glanced at the back of Sengoku the Buddha, Fleet Admiral and Commander of the Marines._

_The man radiated power of unnatural strength and seemed to tower over his Giant Guardians._

" _Today!" he began " We are here to end a great evil that has plagued our beloved sea for the past three years. The Captain who has caused havoc through out the Grand Line and even dared to strike a Government Official, The Captain who threatened the stability of a Nation and even allowed the feared Future Death Pirates to escape Impel Down. Now he kneels before our might as we pass judgment upon his soul."_

_What a peacock the Captain thinks as the Buddha finally turns to face him._

"_Lee Alligator Red, The Red King, Captain of the Crimson Scales and the God-killer of Skypeia. Do have any last words before you die!"_

_Alligator only grinned with blood stained teeth as he looked past the Commander's shoulder._

" _Yeah. Look behind you." even as Sengoku spun on his heel and gasp in surprise, Alligator laughed at the sight of his beloved ship the __**Phantom Anthem **__burst from the mist, her colours flying high as the sky darkened and the mist cleared._

_The __**Phantom **__was not alone._

_A Armada of ships followed behind her, a hundred at least, followed the animal skulled flag of his ship. He could see that Sora had been busy after that blunder of a prison break._

_Two ships pulled alongside Alligator's vessel and the shouts of amazement passed through the Marine forces._

_The Future Death and White Beard Pirates had arrived._

_A alliance that was well known as a doomsday scenario in the Marine tactics manual and belived would never happen. _

_Alligator Red shed tears as he saw the most beautiful sight in his short life._

_Sora no Arashi stood on the __**Anthem's **__mast as she brought her hand up to point at the gathered Marine army._

" _**BREAK THEM AND SAVE THE RED KING!**__" her shout echoed through the air and struck the marines with the force of a hurricane and the roar of lightning._

_Alligator laughed as the Marines began to respond to the sudden appearance of the Alliance and the Red Kings thoughts drifted to the time he met the most precious person who held a place in his heart._

_And It all began with a Man Eating Coconut_

_Xxx_

**Hey guys! I am very sorry for the long wait. Life was pretty shitty to me this last few months and I had no time what so ever****to work on Crimson Scales. Any way here is the Prologue and I hope you stay tuned for the Formation Arc!**

**R&R and I hope you liked the intro **

**Gandalf42 signing out!**


	4. Alligator Red

_**Crimson Scales**_

_**Chapter 1: Alligator Red**_

The Marine Captain crashed through the tower and landed in a crumpled heap before the crowd. He was man who had hunted Pirates with a passion and had arrested many of the foul jackals that prowled the Grand Line.

However.

He had never met the Pirate Captain that walked from the dust and debris as if he was on pleasant stroll. Sand seemed to move around the pirate like a snake and the glitter of the blood-stained hook, sparkled with a cheeky glow.

_Alligator Red_

_The Red King_

_Bounty: 85 million beli_

The boy was going to be the Marine Captains chance at promotion. it was not often one of the higher tier Pirates enter the Grand Line as they generally prayed on ships leaving the protection of the Government. Yet when Captain Donovan heard that the Red King had arrived on Ink island, he gathered his troops and set out to catch the Pirate that had stolen many of the Governments possessions.

It started out okay as they captured the _**Phantom Anthem **_while it was docked in Ink Harbour but Alligator Red was not aboard.

So Donovan decided to sell the ship to a well respected contact of his. Arlong was one his most trusted informants and had a habit of collecting a vast amount of wealth and would make a great deal of money from the _**Anthem.**_

It had taken him seven days to find the allusive Pirate but managed to corner him.

It was really a stroke of luck they found him.

One of the recruits had left the Hotel they were accommodating when the kid saw Alligator Red helping a old woman across the road and helping her with her shopping. The sight had left the cadet stunned for several minutes before he abandoned his smoke and ran to get his captain.

There was seventy Marines that surrounded Alligator in the town square as the Pirate was getting his shopping.

The events that led up to Donovan's predicament went like this.

**Xxx**

Donovan towered over his men as he watched Alligator look around at the Marines, all pointing their muskets and swords at him. The Marine Captain grinned with tobacco stained teeth and spat out the chewed tobacco leaf.

" Give in brat we got you surrounded." he snarled in glee, this was his chance at becoming a Vice-Admiral. His men shifted as Alligator turned his attention to the overweight Marine.

Alligator was tall, he stood over several of the Marines and his green eyes showed his Amazon heritage but the mop of raven black hair, strong jaw and the silver Hook made him look like someone else.

Donovan felt his grin wither under that bland gaze, suddenly feeling that seventy men would not be enough.

" You made three mistakes." Alligator drawled, the sheer sound of his voice made every Marine feel as if they made a error in judgement.

" One. You took the job. Two a crew of Cadets and a wastrel of a Captain? Fucking insulting. But the last one is the worst mistake you made." the Pirate brought his left leg forward and raised his Hook.

" You challenge me on a island made of sand."

He moved so fast, he seemed to glide past several Marines before they simply fell apart. The Marines looked on in horror as their comrades fell into multiple pieces.

One recovered quickly, aiming his musket at Red's unguarded back and pulled the trigger. The gun boomed and belched a cloud of smoke, the lead ball sailed through the air only to be caught by a small tendril of sand and crushed. The Marine looked startled as he was kicked in the throat so hard his neck snapped and his head rolled loosely on the broad shoulders.

More guns barked but Alligator seemed untouchable as sand kept intercepting the deadly shots and swords were turned aside with practised ease by the wicked Hook that tore out throats and ripped flesh with ease.

Alligator struck a Marine, who was trying to reload his cumbersome weapon, with a vicious uppercut. Bones shattered and blood sprayed the air as the man bit his tongue in half.

The Pirate ducked a vicious swing of a sabre and slammed his palm into the mans gut, he forced a sphere of roaring sand through the mans stomach and launched the Marine into a shop stall.

Donovan could only watch as his unit was being demolished with ease. He never imagined someone so young holding such power and the Pirate had not even used his full power!

He felt sweat run down his many chins as he quickly did a head count.

Out of the seventy men only thirty three were still standing as Alligator paused in his assault. He was not even touched by a single drop of blood or dust from the brief chaotic fight.

Alligator looked at the surviving enemies and raised a eyebrow as they began to back away from him.

"Sorry but I can not let you leave." The Marines did not have time to scream as Alligator raised his arms, making sand suddenly engulf the lot of them in a choking embrace.

Only Donovan was spared as he watched with frightened eyes as Alligator muttered the name of his attack.

_**Desert Burial**_!

The sound of breaking bones and the squelch of bursting bodies was deafening and Donovan whimpered as the stained sand retreated back into the dusty ground. The bodies had been completely devoured by the sand even the corpses of the fallen.

Now it was just Donovan and Alligator. The Captain dropped his sabre and raised his hands in surrender.

" I.. think we started off on the wrong foot." the pathetic excuse of a man stammered as Alligator began to walk towards him, the stained Hook made the Marine Captain panic as the intent in the boys eyes was made clear.

" Wrong foot?" Alligator said, malice seeping at the edge of his voice, his planned holiday had been spoiled. He had been forced to kill a bunch of trainees. He noticed how sloppy they had fought and obvious this was not a ordered mission. " How will you explain to their families? How many Mothers, Children, Fathers and Lovers will feel when they receive the Yellow Letter, telling them that their loved ones died for one mans greed?"

Donovan felt ice in his gut as the Pirate Captain was only a meter away. Alligator Red had always followed a simple well known rule, it was even known to the Marines though many just seem to be attracted to the money count.

Alligator Red only fought if provoked.

139 Marines, 4 Captains and 1 Vice Admiral had broke that rule and now those numbers were about to increase today.

Donovan did not even register the punch till he was half way through the Town's Clock tower. His nose was flattened into mush and most of his teeth rattled loose from the impact.

He now lay in the dirt like a common beggar as his death walked casually towards him. The towns folk had gathered as the fight unfolded and they anticipated the Marine's death.

They liked the Pirates because they helped keep the town running and safe. They watched with glee as Alligator walked over the fat man as if he were a mere carpet, making sure to slam his heel into Donovan's ruined nose.

The Pirate walked towards the old lady who he had helped this morning and smiled.

" Sorry for the mess Duchess." he said with a sheepish smile. The old woman smiled and patted his chest since he was too tall for her to reach his shoulder.

" Not at all laddie, they would have come here soon enough. Though we were unable to stop them taking your ship." the Duchess said sadly but felt amusement as the scum in the dirt was now being strangled by tendrils of sand. Alligator grumbled as his precious ship was taken to god knows where. Who knew what foul things they would do to her!

" Don't worry about it. The _**Anthem **_will be fine but can I ask if I can borrow a ship?" he asked as the town folk began to mock Marine as the fat man now being thrown around like a bouncy ball.

The Duchess nodded

" Of course you can! Maybe you will find the person you are looking for in Tortuga, its only two days sailing towards the west."

Alligator hummed in response at this new information. The main reason he had come to the Grand Line was to find a Crew. With the Piracy on the rise many poor soul seek fortune as the jackals of the Great Blue. Alligator knew where to start as the person he was searching for had been on his mind for the past seven months.

" Are you sure she will join you?" Duchess asked, sceptical as the Rouge was famous for her mistrust of men.

" There is only one way to find out. Now what about this ship?" Alligator responded as he could feel in his bones that he was about to find someone of great importance in the coming years.

A woman capable of calling the power of Nature.

A woman that had sunk a entire island in her rage.

The only person to eat the Storm Storm Fruit.

_Sora no Arashi_

_The Goddess of Thunder_

_Bounty: 660,000,000_

The first Prologue ends and another begins in!

Crimson Scales! Chapter 2: Goddess of Thunder!

Xxx

_Sorry for the long wait._

_Anyways hope you enjoyed and R&R._

_Just to say there will be a art competition for this fic and the prize is a One Shot request that I will write for the winner. The winning picture will be the cover picture of this story._

_See you all soon! _


End file.
